PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application requests an administrative supplement to grant R15CA182769 under the PA-18-936 to recover losses due to Hurricane Harvey. The research progress of our lab was seriously affected by the record-breaking catastrophic Hurricane Harvey, a category 4 hurricane that sparked extreme flooding in Houston and resulted in severe water damage and closure of our research lab at 1441 Moursund Street, Houston. As a result of water leakage into the building and power outages during the Hurricane Harvey, we lost our tissue, plasma samples, reagents that are related with R15CA182769 studies. These frozen materials were thawed and melted and were therefore irreversibly lost. It took more than half a year to relocate and set up a brand new lab at 4849 Calhoun Road, Houston. The supplemental funds and 12-month extension are requested to reproduce these proprietary research materials and repeat the animal experiments. These studies aim to discover of a novel brain permeable drug conjugate that target breast cancer brain metastasis. The administrative supplement will help to fulfill the central objective the parent grant and mitigate the impact of Harvey on this research project.